This invention relates to alarm systems and more particularly to portable vehicle alarms with remote signal capabilities.
In the past various types of vehicle alarm systems have been devised. Some of these devices have even included motion sensing means which, when the vehicle is tampered with, will close a circuit setting off the alarm. These motion sensitive devices have almost invariably, however, been permanently installed in the vehicle and require a considerable amount of time and labor thus being far from portable.
Organizations such as new and used automobile and truck sales lots have had a particular problem in that they want their vehicles to be readily accessible to the public even at odd hours when no sales personnel are available. On the other hand, new and used cars on an open, unprotected lot after business hours are an open invitation to vandals and hub cap snatchers as well as auto thefts. Up to now no satisfactory method of protection has been available since it is impractical to install a permanent alarm system which may or may not be heard by authorities on a car that may only stay on the lot a few days. On the other hand, if the lot is enclosed, it can (1) still be entered and (2) will in all probability cause loss sales by prospective customers not being able to inspect or window shop the vehicles.
Another alternative is, of course, to have a full-time guard posted but the cost of this is in most cases prohibitive and thus is considered an impractical alternative.